


Just Some Sander Sides Oneshots

by PansexualMuffin



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Give me prompts and ships to write about, Help, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Will do smut but it will probally not be that good, i need inspiration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansexualMuffin/pseuds/PansexualMuffin
Summary: Basically what the title says.Hey guys!! I'll take requests at any time for ships or prompts. Hopefully yall like my writing. Will accept construtive criticism (so nothing like Virgil's) I'll add tags as I go. It'll be my first time writing smut so criticism on that is REALLY appreciated. Hopefully the one shots will make sense. Ask me questions and I'll answer. Thanks!!





	1. Prinxiety Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I should call this fluff or not because it's not but it also kinda is. So enjoy whatever this is!!

Virgil finds himself pinned under Roman's shirtless body. Roman's mouth sucking hickies onto his pale throat while his hands are getting Virgil's shirt and skinny jeans off him. Virgil doesent completely remember the events that led to this as it happened so fast.But it went something like this...

Virgil and Roman were arguing as per usual about something miniscule and insignificant. But it started getting more and more heated and off the original topic.

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP ROMAN!! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!!" Virgil shouted, angry for reasons he couldn't remember anymore.

"YOU'RE JUST ANGRY BECAUSE YOU KNOW I SPEAK THE TRUTH!!" Roman shouted back, not sure what they are even arguing about anymore.

"OH YEAH?! AND WHAT IS THE TRUTH ROMAN?!" Virgil shouted angrily.

Roman but on an exaggerated thinking face "Well for starters..." Roman started listing off a bunch of things, that honestly stung Virgil a little. "And lastly you're jealous of me." Roman listed off his last reason with a huff.

" _Really_? That's your last reason?! That I'm _jealous_ of you?!" Virgil stated angrily.

"Well yeah, it's kinda obvious." Roman stated matter of factly.

"How is _that_?!"

"Well firstly you're always staring at me." Roman stated.

Virgil snorted "You'd _think_ with you being the romantic side and all you could tell the difference between a jealous _glare_ and someone staring because your hot." Virgil said sarcastically.

"You think I'm hot?" Roman asked, all signs of anger and annoyance gone.

Virgil blushed realizing that he actually just said that. "Ummm, no?" Virgil tries.

Roman gasps "You totally do!" He said smugly.

"Okay, fine, whatever I do. What are you gonna do about it?" Virgil said and almost immediately regrets it when he sees the smirk that appears along with a mischievous glint in Roman's eyes.

He walks towards Virgil with an almost predatory smirk, "Oh, I don't know. How about this?" He says kissing Virgil with a fierceness Virgil didn't expect.

Virgil stands shocked for a second before smirking into the kiss and wrapping his arms around Roman's neck, burying his hands in Roman's hair.

Things get more and more heated quickly. Roman sliding his hands up and under Virgil's shirt from where they were resting on Virgil's waist. Virgil decided it would probably be better if they went to one of their rooms before Patton or Logan walked into the living room.

Virgil pulls back slightly, "Let's take this to one of our rooms shall we?" He said smirking ever so slightly.

Roman smirks back and before Virgil can even  _think_ about what he's planning he feels Roman's arms wrap around right below his ass and lift him up. Virgil yelps not expecting it, but quickly wraps his legs around Roman's hips. 

Roman is definitely smirking smugly now.

They end up in Roman's room given that it's the closest and I think you know what happened from there and boy was Roman so fucking smug about it. 


	2. Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blow jobs/Oral sex ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I was going to make this fluff but it slowly started morphing into not very detailed blow jobs so I guess enjoy :\

Logan wasn't, well in touch with his feelings. So when he did feel strong emotions it scared him. And that's why he's scared to be around Patton. So he avoids him. Just works all day, with breaks for food and the occasional bathroom break. Patton of course notices this, and usually he wouldn't make a big deal out of it. Usually.

Today though Patton was curious as to why Logan has been avoiding him these past few months. So Patton sets out on an investigation, dressed up for the part of course. *cough* Losing My Motivation Video *cough* He thought of course being Patton that he had upset Logan somehow. So he decided to go see Logan.

Patton decided right then to just sink out of his room right into Logan's. Logan however did not notice when Patton appeared as he was to caught up in his work. So Patton, being Patton, decided to walk up behind Logan and wrap his arms around him with his head resting on Logan's shoulder. 

Logan yelped, having not heard anyone come in. And when he saw it was Patton he stiffened ever so slightly.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Patton asks.

"I haven't been avoiding you." Logan states, which is technically true. He wasnt avoiding Patton, he was avoiding his feelings for Patton.

"Yes you have. Did I do something to upset you?" Patton asks, tightening his hold on Logan a little, not liking the idea that he accidentally hurt Logan.

"No, you didn't. I promise." Logan says quickly, wanting to reassure Patton.

"Okay, then what is it." Patton asks, confused, "Why have you been avoiding me."

Logan sighs, realizing he most definitely cannot get out of this. "Well, um, you see Patton, I wasn't avoiding _you_ per se, more like I was avoiding my feelings for, um, for you." Logan says, voice barely a whisper by the end.

"Your feelings? For _me?"_ Patton says incredulously.

Logan stiffens, "Um, yeah, my feelings. You see Pat, I, erm, like you. Romantically speaking. And sexualy if I'm being honest with myself." Logan says, thinking he might as well get it all out there since Patton will probably avoid him too from here on out.

"You actually like me?" Patton asks again.

"Yeah Patton, we established this didn't we?"

Patton smirks, now that he's over his shock that Logan, sweet, perfect, amazing Logan likes him back. "Did you say you like me sexualy?" He teases moving his hands from around Logan's midsection closer to his crotch.

Logan blushes, definitely not expecting this reaction. "Um, maybe?" He says relaxing a bit from his initial reaction to being hugged from behind.

Patton smiles, turning his head to kiss behind Logan's ear, "Is this okay?" He asks quietly.

Logan gives a little nod, blushing even harder.

Patton hums, "That's good, otherwise I'd have a problem." He punctuates 'problem' with a roll of his hips against Logan's clothed ass. Making sure Logan can feel his partially hard cock.

By now Logan's cheeks are redder than a tomato. But he is most definitely into this. Patton starts kissing Logan's neck while slowly unbuttoning Logan's black shirt. Logan relaxed into Patton's chest, bringing one hand up to bury in Patton's hair, urging him on. Once Patton gets Logan's shirt undone he tosses it aside, running his hands over Logan's muscular chest. 

Patton puts his mouth a hair breadth away from Logan's ear, "How would you like it if I sucked you off?" He whispered, palming Logan's dick through his trousers.

Logan groans in response, "So fucking much."

Patton smiles moving his hands to unbuckle Logan's belt and get his pants and boxers down. Once that's done he turns Logan around to face him and gets on his knees. He hovers barely an inch away from Logan's leaking dick, looking up at Logan to confirm he's sure about this. Logan nods and groans when he feels Patton's warm, wet mouth on his cock. He looks down at the moral side and the sight of him with his lips around his cock alone almost makes him come. 

Patton swirls his tongue around Logan's cock, sucking and grazing his teeth in just the right ways.

Logan moans trying to hold back his orgasm because he doesn't want this to end, but Patton is just So fucking _good_ at this somehow that he's coming with a groan of Patton's name. To his surprise Patton shallows his come without hesitation and is unfazed by it. 

Logan slumps against his desk because his legs just feel so weak. Patton stands licking some come that had leaked from the corner of his mouth. Logan smiles lazily at him. Patton smiless back.

"So," Logan says after he got down from his post orgasm high "how about I return the favor?" He asks smirking.

"God, I thought you'd never ask." Patton says.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK if yall are wondering how Patton hugged Logan from behind while he was working at his desk I think Logan would have both a sitting and standing desks (or one that can switch between them) because it's healthier to switch between standing and sitting than just doing just one the whole time.


	3. Analogical Fluffish Thing

Virgil was having a movie with Logan. He was snuggled up to Logan as they watched Mr. Peabody and Sherman for the 100th time. Virgil didn't particularly like it but Logan absolutely loved watching it then telling Virgil every scientific thing they got wrong at the end. And Virgil didn't mind listening because it was so cute when Logan would rant about it. It was getting late, about midnight when Virgil heard Logan yawn. 

"Being pretty must be  _so tiring._ " Virgil drawled especially since they've stayed up much later doing other  _things_ before and Logan was fine then.

Logan smirked "Explains why you're so tired all the time, doesn't it?"

Virgil groans and buries his head in Logan's shoulder. He never knows how to respond to compliments, especially from his boyfriend.

"I am not pretty, or cute, or adorable, Lo." Virgil mumbles into Logan's shirt.

"I'd beg to differ." Logan says.

"Yeah, well you're never the one begging for anything. I mean just last night I'm pretty sure  _I_ was the one begging for you co-" Logan covers Virgil's mouth with his hand.

"Don't you  _dare_ finish that sentence, the others could hear you." Logan hisses.

Virgil just shrugs, "I don't care, it's not like it's some big secret we're dating."

"Just shush and let me enjoy this very incorrect movie, alright? Save whatever you want to say for when we're in bed."

"Fine, whatever." Virgil shrugs again, getting back into a comfortable position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't really like this one but you know I have to post something. Hope you somehow enjoyed that. Also people are actually leaving kudos which is very surprising to me because I don't think my writing is very good. But yeah hopefully you enjoyed!!


	4. Logince

Logan was sitting at the kitchen table like every morning sipping from his coffee mug. And as usual Roman came down for breakfast late. 

"Hello my fellow facets!! How are you this fine day?" Roman announced with his usual extravagance.

"I'm fine." Patton responded.

"I an adequate." Logan said. 

Roman smiled, which quickly turned into a smirk.

"So, Logan, did I ever tell you you have a really pretty face? Because you do." Roman said, with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Um, thank you?" Logan responded very confused.

"And your lips are really nice too."

"Thank you again, I guess?" Logan responded even more confused.

"They would look amazing sucking this-" 

Roman was cut off by Patton "POPSICLE! LOGAN WOULD YOU LIKE A _POPSICLE_?" Patton asked giving Roman a very pointed glare.

Logan sat there very confused, "Um, guys, what's going on?" 

Roman just smirked and shrugged.

"Oh nothing, nothing." Paton answered.

Logan soon found out later that morning though what Roman had been trying to say. And honestly he was a tiny bit mad that Patton interrupted Roman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again a pretty bad chapter I think. But you know I gotta practice to get perfect. Leave a kudos if you enjoyed!!


	5. Platonic Moxiety Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Virgil having a panic attack and Patton comforting him, resulting in cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: "Look at me - just breathe, okay?" And "I can’t breathe!"

Virgil was in the living area of the Light Side monitoring Thomas' anxiety levels as per usual. He was her very anxious, although he's not totally sure what prompted it. Possibly the stress for the upcoming Sanders Sides video. But he was starting to go into a full blown panic (or anxiety) attack. He was trying to do his breathing exercise but just couldn't hold his breath for long enough. It was getting worse and wasn't sure what to do. Luckily Patton came down to get dinner ready and noticed Virgil hyperventilating.

 

 "Virgil, honey, are you okay?" Patton asked, kneeling in front of Virgil from where he was sat in the sofa.

 

 Virgil shook his head.

 

 "Okay Virgil, look at me - just breathe,okay?"

 

"I can’t breathe!" Virgil choked out inbetween short shallow breaths.

 

 Patton out his hand on Virgil's knee, "Hun you gotta breathe with me okay? In for 1, 2, 3, 4," Patton breathed in during those numbers, "Hold for 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7," Patton guided Virgil through the breathing exercise twice more before he was calm again. 

 

Patton had decided to sit next to Virgil on the sofa at some point. Also at some point Virgil decided to just curl up resting against Patton's side and eventually just fell asleep. Patton didn't mind all too much though. I mean he had his adorable emo boy cuddling with him. What more could Patton want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is short and also kinda bad but it's 3 am where I am and I haven't had any sleep for almost 48hrs so cut me some slack. also pride month has been over for officially 2 whole days :(
> 
> Check out my Tumblr at ffsallthegoodusernamesaregone

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting more soon, when inspiration hits or you guys give me a prompt or ship. But yeah hopefully you enjoyed and leave a kudos if you did. 😁


End file.
